


A Piece of Cake

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Beta!John, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 一个有关阴谋的故事。





	A Piece of Cake

今天约翰比往常要晚回来了一些。

约翰回来之后就坐在椅子上发呆，夏洛克问话也没有答。之后约翰又慢慢晃到厨房的冰箱前，看了一圈里面的半脂牛奶和有机蔬菜，一时间怀疑自己是不是走错了屋子。

接着一只苍劲有力的大手啪地合上了冰箱的门。

“如果你在找啤酒的话，”夏洛克把约翰从冰箱门前拉开，“不如试试和我谈谈。”

“夏洛克，夏洛克，”约翰苦笑着摇头，“今天急诊室里死了一个年轻小伙。”

生命不断逝去，身为医生和士兵，约翰从不会过度缅怀一个陌生人——除非那人死得根本不应该。

“继续。”

“他来的时候手脚冰冷，面色苍白，脉搏140……”

“大失血。”

“对，但你猜出血点在哪里？”

“你们是医生，”夏洛克斟酌着字句，“但你们也没想到。”

“是的，最后急诊手术吸出腹腔里1500毫升的血——”约翰卡住了，他好像说不下去了，于是话锋一转，“他的Alpha伴侣送他来的，说是突发剧烈腹痛，没有溃疡或腹腔手术等任何阳性病史，吃的是跟伴侣一样的食物，谁都没想到这个Beta小伙是宫外孕，谁都没想到测一下HCG[注]，那只要几秒钟。”

夏洛克瞬间也开始紧张起来，但约翰并没有发现。

“根本没有人想过怀孕的可能，我是说，我们的确看过几例男性Beta受孕的医学报告，但我们见到那对情侣的时候，却没能想到，还在找那该死的病因，放着那孩子的肚子里面血流成河。”

“这不怪你们，没人能想到。”你甚至不在急诊。夏洛克想这么说，但夏洛克知道这句话有激怒约翰的可能。约翰的道德感总是那么强烈，他会去主动背负那些他不必背负的责任。

“可一个男孩死了，夏洛克，他的Alpha在医生对他说抱歉的时候泣不成声，我们甚至是等尸检结果出来之后才能告诉他发生了什么——那个年轻的Alpha甚至觉得是他的错。”

夏洛克看起来舌头有点打结，他没能说出什么话。

约翰对夏洛克说自己真的很需要啤酒，威士忌也行，他不想陪夏洛克做这为期三个月的体脂率试验了，他需要点酒精。

手足无措的夏洛克只好笨拙地抱住了约翰。 

“我会照顾好你的。”Alpha诚恳地对着Beta说道。

约翰把这理解成了夏洛克提供的酒精的替代品，这让他想起自己的酒鬼姐姐，心底突然升起对夏洛克的歉疚，渐渐在夏洛克怀中平复下来。

“是我有点情绪化了，抱歉。”

“那是你的患者，你有权这么做。”

“谢谢你夏洛克，”约翰抬起头亲了一下爱人的嘴角，“好吧，至少如果有天我突然腹部剧痛外加失血性休克的话，你就知道该跟我的医生说点什么了。”

约翰开了个小玩笑向夏洛克表示他已经好了，夏洛克心底一点都不喜欢这个玩笑。

——————

男性Beta和怀孕，在世人的眼光里是完全不可能的事情，大家都把男性Beta看做成体质较弱的Alpha。早些年，学界甚至有声音，提议将他们改叫亚Alpha来和男性Omega区分，而可以生育的女性Beta则称为亚Omega。显然现在反对的学者有强有力的证据来保留Beta的分类。

但人们对Beta仍知之甚少。

Alpha、Bate、Omega的分界到底在哪里，这就像是那些慢性病一样，权威的指南负责判断你是否患有高血压或者糖尿病，如果你的血压是139/89mmHg，那你就不是高血压，为何只涨了1mmHg，你就一脚踏入了患者的行列呢？如果你在青春期定期测得的AO促性腺激素比例在0.21到1.34之间，那么你就会发育成Beta，约翰至今记得自己的三阶段数值，1.54、0.72、0.11，他翻遍了谷歌，找不到对自己这数据的解释，以及以后会成为什么样的人。他只知道他的家庭医生简单用计算器取了平均数，接着在Beta那一栏打上了钩。[注]

Omega会发情，而Alpha会成结，他们对空气中挥发性激素的反应比Beta敏感。

而Beta，Beta千奇百怪。

约翰至今能回忆起在医学院的老旧阶梯教室里，那堂关于ABO性别的生理课程，年迈的Alpha教授扫视了一圈教室里不安的孩子们，抖动着胡须为男性Beta们宣判。

你们是不稳定的过渡态。

有Beta可以成结但对Omega释放的性激素毫无反应，有的Beta有类发情反应但连子宫体都残缺，有的Bate甚至具有AO双性的性征。Beta简直就是上帝随意抛掷骰子的产物。

如果一个Beta生病了，那千万别放松警惕，上帝也不知道炸弹埋在哪里。

约翰在晚上睡觉前想起了自己之前看过的那些医学期刊中的案例报道，不乏Beta积极保胎顺利生产的案例，约翰想着要不是最近自己跟夏洛克弄什么体脂率试验，自己也应该和同事合作发一例Beta宫外孕的报告，提醒能看到这篇文章的同僚。

约翰拿着那本期刊躺进了被子里，扭开了床头灯。夏洛克难得没有抱怨，他看期刊的行为已经拖延两人的睡眠时间影响实验，因为白天发生在约翰身上那件事，他看起来依然很不安。

约翰揉了揉夏洛克的凉凉的卷发，接着翻开了那本期刊。路过了一篇胰腺癌的循证医学综述和一个胃癌合并肠梗阻的手术记录，约翰来到了那篇记录了一位Beta怀孕全程的报告。让约翰有点吃惊的是，这篇报告已然留有了批注，那字体一看就是夏洛克的。

“你看过这篇文章，什么时候的事情？”

夏洛克躺在床上头也没抬：“就算我看过，那也一定删除了。”

“你看得还挺仔细的，做了一些笔记，虽然我看不懂……你看这个干嘛？”

“如果我翻你的期刊，那一定是因为案子。”

夏洛克回答得斩钉截铁，约翰没多追问，他看了眼时间，说给他十分钟看完早孕期和结论就好，不会怎么耽误夏洛克的“重要实验”的。

夏洛克听起来快睡着了，他把脸埋在约翰肚子旁边。

——————

他俩的“体脂率试验”是一个半月前开始的。

约翰觉得不过就是放弃了外卖和垃圾食品，摄入的能量和往常一样多——但夏洛克作为平行样本，坚持和约翰一起进餐，这甚至让他吃得比往常要多。

可怕的还不止这点，最让约翰觉得夏洛克为这次实验豁出老本的行为，是他跟着约翰一起调整了健康的生物钟，再也没有熬夜办案和通宵思考，只有睡前性爱和晨起性爱，中间是健康的七小时睡眠。夏洛克有时还会监督约翰在中午打一个小盹，呃，或者再做一次。

约翰觉得他俩做得太多了，就夏洛克那个尺寸，他晚上睡觉的时候都在疼，早上睡醒刚缓过劲来，又被抓着做了一遍。一天里至少有一次，夏洛克会在他体内成结，约翰甚至能产生宫颈口快感，觉得自己一个Beta快被生生操成了Omega。但夏洛克不会为难约翰，只要约翰抓着他的手诚恳地解释说今天太累了，夏洛克就会让约翰靠过来点，让约翰枕着他的胳膊入眠。

的确，和一个Alpha上床比什么都过瘾，约翰也不是经常拒绝夏洛克，但每晚只有一次，夏洛克从不纵欲，约翰求他的时候也不行。

会破坏实验数据，这是夏洛克拒绝约翰的唯一理由。

你满脑子就是实验。约翰气呼呼地在被子底下踢他，夏洛克只好诶诶呦呦地受了两脚。

——————

约翰真的不明白，这一项并不特殊的实验为什么要如此亲力亲为，这一个半月来夏洛克有了案子也朝九晚五，全然一个消极怠工，雷斯垂德急得头发又白了一层。曾经要24小时跟进案件进度的夏洛克告诉探长，为了保证自己有质量的作息，每天晚上11点开始失联到第二天八点。

这期间，雷斯垂德一天晚上真的要想破头，夏洛克的电话怎么都打不通，不得已选择联系了约翰。当晚，约翰的手机半夜把两人震醒，约翰刚捏起来手机，夏洛克一把夺过去，接起电话就告诉那头除非事关生死存亡，现在挂电话还来得及。

“夏洛克。”里面传来了雷斯垂德沙哑的声音。

夏洛克利索地把电话一扣，单手抠出了电池将手机甩在一边。约翰半睡半醒间完全没反应过来是怎么回事，迷迷糊糊问是谁。

“打错了。”夏洛克又给约翰盖好被子，两人很快再次入睡。第二天一早约翰对着床头被分尸的手机一片茫然，完全想不起来半夜发生过什么，接上电池开机后叮叮咚咚收到好几条短息，全是雷斯垂德发的。

约翰感觉雷斯垂德快哭了。

“约翰，”夏洛克看起来已经醒了好一会儿，他从客厅走回了卧室，坐在约翰床头，“你睡得怎么样？”

“啊？很不错，还有雷斯垂德好像有事找你。”

“找完了，以后晚上别开手机，大脑每次从深度睡眠惊醒需要耗费大量葡萄糖……”

“会影响实验数据，”没等他说完，约翰翻个了白眼接上了话茬儿，“你别假正经了，隔了这么久你从我身上收集过什么数据。”

夏洛克转了转眼珠，答道：“你的数据隔一段时间收集一次就可以了，不如就今天早上吧。”

翻出来皮脂厚度测量尺后，夏洛克就随便比划了两下，接着说要取尿液样本。

约翰从这一刻开始，才怀疑起了夏洛克的真正目的。但约翰还没想明白，反正不会是什么体脂率试验。

就算知道夏洛克心里打着自己的小算盘，约翰还是应了他的意思，跑去洗手间给夏洛克取样。

等约翰洗漱完之后，夏洛克看起来有点萎靡不振。

“结果不好吗？”

约翰从厨房把夏洛克亲自煮好的“实验早饭”端了出来，夏洛克却还在折腾约翰那管尿。

“算不上理想，但也在意料之中，实验还没做完，没什么。”

“我觉得咱俩结婚后我的确有点缺乏运动了，而且这些天你不觉得我们没像往常那样出门办案子了吗？你跟雷斯垂德闹矛盾了？”

夏洛克冷哼了一声，端着自己的试剂和样本转身进洗手间收拾干净，告诉约翰雷斯垂德巴不得他赶快过去。

“那我们一起去吧，今天正好我休息，还有我觉得他挺需要我们的。”

夏洛克倒看起来挺想去的。他正认真地纠结。

——————

他们约在了案发地点见面，现在已经是深秋，出门前夏洛克让穿了皮夹克的约翰回去换了件长风衣，还有围巾手套。约翰对围巾手套意见不大，但他那件长风衣买得实在失败，跟夏洛克站在一起效果特别感人。夏洛克明白其中缘由，说他可以不穿外套，但约翰必须穿厚一点。换好衣服的夏洛克正伸手去解扣子的时候，约翰妥协了。他现在打扮得和夏洛克差不多一个风格了，情侣装，手拉手走在街上就是模特和小矮子的残酷对比。

“约翰，你这么穿很帅的，相信我。”

约翰没理他。

“真的约翰，我向你保证。”

他俩已经走出221B，约翰拿出钥匙锁门，还是不理夏洛克。

“别生气了，约翰，真的帅，比詹姆斯·邦德还要帅。”

约翰终于赏了夏洛克一头槌，从坐上出租车一句话都没跟夏洛克说。

到了地方之后，约翰在前面走，夏洛克只敢跟在后面。约翰跟雷斯垂德打了招呼，雷斯垂德跟通宵了仨星期那样一脸死相，头也没抬问约翰他俩最近到底发什么疯。

“夏洛克好像自己有点想法，我还没摸透。”

“我就打了一个电话，他连我上幼儿园的时候掀女孩裙子的事都拎出来怼了，他很缺觉吗？”

约翰深吸一口气，还没回答，夏洛克就快步走上来问他俩在聊什么。

“没什么，夏洛克。”

雷斯垂德想也没想就回答了，见夏洛克面色红润精神饱满，便恨恨地点了一支烟。

夏洛克一把拉过约翰护到自己身后，瞪着雷斯垂德。

雷斯垂德把烟叼在嘴里，也瞪着夏洛克。

就在两个Alpha干瞪眼马上就要撸起袖子互殴的时候，夏洛克终于开口了：

“如果你坚持抽烟的话，我就要带着约翰走了。”

雷斯垂德想说点什么，但也只能委屈地把烟从嘴里拿出来，约翰从夏洛克身后探出头安慰：“夏洛克最近活得跟修道士一样，烟酒不沾，只吃有机蔬菜和鸡胸肉，你忍忍吧。”

探长吓坏了，他拍了拍夏洛克的肩：“你得癌了？”

现在变成夏洛克和约翰一起冲着雷斯垂德瞪眼。

——————

但探长那句玩笑话一直留在了约翰心里。

夏洛克越是坚持着这些逼死人的规矩，有什么不好的事瞒着约翰的可能性就越大。

而且约翰感觉自己过着这样的日子都开始胖了，夏洛克却显得越来越瘦，平常夏洛克也吃得不少，动得也不多——更何况他还不上班！

难道就是因为夏洛克是晚上出力的那个？约翰不信。

那天又收集完了一次数据，夏洛克看起来比前面哪一次都要萎靡，独自坐在客厅早饭都没顾上吃。约翰见夏洛克这样子，也没吃下多少。

“我有事要跟你说，约翰，答应我一定不要激动。”

约翰听了差点没把嘴里的勺子咬断，他腾得站起来：“你真得癌了？你怎么敢瞒着我！”

“我……”

“你还说什么体脂率试验来骗我，以为我没发现吗？”

“我没得癌，你别激动，答应我别激动……”

约翰憋着口气，眼泪在眼眶里打转，夏洛克见了，张了张嘴后又闭上，仿佛下了很大决心才说：“是麦考夫。”

约翰其实不想承认自己松了口气，那对麦考夫和夏洛克都不礼貌。

“我很抱歉……”约翰放下了自己的早饭，他走到夏洛克面前，把夏洛克抱在怀里，“我真的很抱歉，夏洛克，那严重吗？”

“具体我不清楚，麦考夫不肯告诉我……想必也不乐观。”

夏洛克把脸埋在约翰肩头，挤了两滴泪出来，约翰一边抚着他的背一边安慰他。

那天约翰向诊所请了假，他想陪陪夏洛克。

之后夏洛克什么也没说，约翰也没有问，那天两人没有多少交流，约翰只知道夏洛克那晚上没有碰他，只是把他抱得很紧。

从那之后，夏洛克对奇怪的要求放宽了一些。

这事情又过了几日。

夏洛克和约翰一起站在窗前看着221B楼下停着的黑色轿车，今天是麦考夫定期拜访的日子。

“麦考夫不知道我把这件事告诉你了，他不想让你担心。”

约翰点了点头。

但麦考夫一进门就发现约翰对他的关心有点不正常，麦考夫不动声色地观察了一会儿，便开始轻点着扶手，给夏洛克用摩斯电码打了个：J-O

夏洛克即刻回复了：C-A[注]

麦考夫露出了了然的眼神，接着挂上“不给个合理解释就没完”的微笑。

夏洛克把眼神落在正收拾茶具的约翰身上，麦考夫足足盯了2秒，看到夏洛克那自满的微笑时，答案终于水落石出。

“约翰，圣诞快乐。我相信妈咪一定会很高兴的。”

“约翰，别理他。”

约翰一脸茫然站在原地，看看麦考夫又看看夏洛克，只感叹夏洛克对待家人的细腻，如今还能平静对待。

“我们什么时候一起回去看看吗？”

约翰不知道自己怎么突然想出了这个提议，但他突然又开始担心福尔摩斯夫妇其实也被蒙在鼓里，不知怎么收场。

福尔摩斯两兄弟的眼神电光石火间已经走了几个来回。

“可以。”“当然。”

麦考夫走的时候，夏洛克要送送他，约翰点点头，把麦考夫送到了楼梯。

他们刚合上了221B的大门，麦考夫终于开口：“你打算什么时候和约翰摊牌？”

“我会告诉约翰你的癌症是误诊，你到时候接受他的祝福和拥抱就行了。”

夏洛克看起来非常心安理得，实际上，麦考夫担心的问题，也是令夏洛克最不安的问题。

“现在跟我装糊涂没用夏洛克，这件事别指望妈妈帮你出头。”

麦考夫握着雨伞的手指关节已经发白，他生气的程度不亚于发现夏洛克私藏吗啡。

“……我会跟约翰说的，”夏洛克叹了口气，“给我点时间。”

“你没有多少时间。”麦考夫翻开小册子，低头用里面夹的镜子看了看二楼的窗户，约翰果然在看他们兄弟俩。

麦考夫只好忍着怒意跟夏洛克装模作样地拥抱了一下。

“不管如何，还是恭喜你了，希望明年圣诞节你是三个人来，不是一个人。”

这句恭喜明显带刺，夏洛克也强忍着把麦考夫推到大街上给车撞死的冲动：“承你吉言，万一是四个人呢。”

麦考夫主动结束了拥抱，他挑了挑眉毛，对夏洛克的话未予置评，转身钻进车中离开了贝克街。

这场并不愉快的再见在约翰眼中则是兄弟之间感人至深的惺惺相惜。

——————

他们在几天后就回福尔摩斯夫妇那里过周末了，周一正好也不值班的约翰打算和夏洛克在那里住两天。

但约翰在去的路上忧心忡忡：“你告诉妈妈了吗？”

“当然。”她很高兴。夏洛克下意识说出的这句话还没结束，约翰就叹了口气，说妈妈一定很难过。

夏洛克皱着眉头反应了一秒才意识到约翰在说麦考夫。

于是夏洛克也开始忧心忡忡起来。

到了福尔摩斯夫妇那里，与约翰意料之中的正好相反，约翰受到了福尔摩斯夫人热情的招待，她戴着比圣诞节那次还漂亮的耳环，稍稍搽了点口红，在约翰脸上留下一枚淡淡的唇印。

约翰看到这一幕有点被整蒙了。但在他看到坐在角落里抱着笔记本电脑一个人工作的麦考夫备受冷落的样子，觉得更加不可思议了。跟在约翰身后的夏洛克也受到了热情的礼遇，虽然在和福尔摩斯夫人交谈了什么事情之后依然照常受到了批评。吃饭的时候妈妈坚持让约翰和夏洛克坐在她身边，剩下的两位福尔摩斯先生被冷落到餐桌另一头。

约翰一直在紧张地观察全家人的表现，不管天才这一家多不正常，或者说多么超能，约翰身为医生觉得癌症对所有生命的影响大同小异，但今天他要重新考虑这一认识了。

福尔摩斯夫人一直在劝约翰吃那些夏洛克实验规划之外的食物，夏洛克看起来没有一点意见，从踏进家门这一刻起，夏洛克一直迎合着福尔摩斯夫人的一切指使，大家都装作家里患癌的哥哥不存在。

这对麦考夫是不是有点残忍，约翰自己忖量着，告诉自己大家都是在理智看待病情，那只是生病而已，不用凄凄切切地像是对待将死之人一样。在约翰快要说服自己的时候，福尔摩斯夫人说约翰的手有点冰，让她的丈夫和她的大儿子去仓库多搬点木炭，把房间弄暖和点，现在就去。

“约翰和夏洛克的卧室要特别特别特别暖和。”福尔摩斯夫人强调。

看到披了件大衣就跟着爸爸出门的麦考夫，这下约翰无论如何也说服不了自己了。

晚上他问夏洛克，是不是兄弟两个都骗了福尔摩斯夫人。

“如果一切都太晚，她发现你们在这件事上骗了她，那一辈子都不会原谅你们的。”

“可是……我只是处于想保护她的好意呢？”

“不，那只是你自认为的，她也许会理解你，但并不代表会原谅你。”

夏洛克看起来在认真地紧张什么了，约翰莫名觉得夏洛克紧张的事情和自己在说的这件事关系不大。

那晚他们做了一次，夏洛克非常温柔。

第二天，麦考夫说自己有事要先回去了，只有约翰把他送到了院子外的车道上，麦考夫临上车前看起来有点局促，想要对约翰说点什么。约翰大抵也想到了麦考夫想表达些什么。

“我很高兴我们能成为家人，约翰。”

“我也是。”

“但有些时候，家人也会是自私的，约翰，我希望你理解。”

“我理解。”

麦考夫摇了摇头。不，你不理解。他的目光从约翰的脸向下移到了约翰的小腹。但你很快就会了。

——————

夏洛克的实验进行得和体脂率控制已经没什么关系了，完全是在把约翰往横向养。

约翰已经有所警觉了，刻意吃得少一点，可夏洛克一旦在他面前不动声色摆了盘水果或者小饼干，约翰就发现他能在十分钟内还给夏洛克一个空盘子。

“如果你再让我胖下去，”约翰晚上捏着肚子上那层最近养起来的肥肉对夏洛克抱怨，“我就穿不下我最喜欢的毛衣和牛仔裤了。”

夏洛克说可以给他买大一号的，大两号也行，约翰气呼呼地说第二天要早起晨跑，但到了早上却怎么也睡不醒。

约翰觉得自己太愚蠢了，真正发现到底是怎么回事的时候，已经在这事已经发生了一个月之后。

那天他在值班，和经常搭班的护士小姐一起在休息室吃午饭，他准备的食物是人家的三倍多，约翰摆出来之后有点害羞，他说自己不该吃这么多。

“没什么，”护士小姐露出一个甜蜜的笑容，“我怀孕的时候吃得比你还多。”

怀孕这个词像是一道惊雷劈了下来。

约翰觉得自己开始大量冒冷汗了，他下意识抚摸着肚子，护士小姐误以为他不舒服。

“我很好，”约翰没有吃他的午饭，反而站了起来要走，“我是说，我不好，今天谁负责超声室？帮我找他出来，我要做一个腹部超声，加急。”

护士小姐听后也没有怠慢，她严肃对约翰说：“如果腹部的话，CT或者MRI更有利于诊断，福尔摩斯医生。”

约翰没有接受护士小姐的提议，他咬牙切齿地回复了一句：“恐怕要不了多久我又要当华生了。”，之后推门离开了休息室。

超声室的医生不是熟人，约翰已经完全不在乎了，他躺在检查床上掀开上衣，等显示屏上打出孕囊的那一刻，约翰骂出了让医生差点没拿稳探头的一连串脏话。

我要连着他在我肚子里种下的小兔崽子一起掐死，之类的，让医生那句恭喜卡死在嗓子眼了。而属于夏洛克·福尔摩斯的审判在迟到了一个月的时候终于到达了他的手机。

“我要杀一个福尔摩斯泄愤。”

“……你也算一个了，亲爱的。”

“很快就不算了，亲爱的。”

“我们已经要失去麦……”

“他根本没得癌症不是吗！你还敢骗我！你还骗我这么久！我他妈就像个傻子一样被你们骗了这么久！！！”

约翰说着在电话那头哭了起来。

夏洛克跟他解释说怀孕的时候Beta的激素水平更复杂，情绪波动不利于身体健康：“有科学依据，我在你的医学期刊上看到的。”

接着夏洛克说他已经打上车，要去诊所接约翰回家好好谈谈。约翰说你看是人流手术快还是你的出租车司机快，最后夏洛克是抢了路人的摩托来的。在全院工作人员的注目礼下，夏洛克走进了约翰的诊室，约翰现在只有眼角有点红肿，完全看不出刚刚哭过。

他看见夏洛克，装一副不认识的样子。

“福尔摩斯医生。”夏洛克强调着约翰的姓氏和归属，显然没达到任何期望中的作用，前华生医生用眼刀狠狠剜着夏洛克。

“我是说，我错了，约翰。”夏洛克双手合十，但不是在思考而是在请求，“这一开始是个实验，我没想到能成功。”

“很好，只是一个实验？”

“不，我没说完，我想要一个孩子，属于你的，当然最好也属于我。”

“为什么不和我商量？”

“我怕如果我们努力了没有成功，会影响我们之间的感情，你知道，无法生育孩子的伴侣……”

“到目前为止我算你合情合理。”约翰摆摆手，表示不要再跟他分析什么事实了，“那成功之后呢，你努力干了我快两个月后，在那个告诉我麦考夫得癌的早上就知道了对不对。”

“当时是你先开始激动的，我避开……”

“哦！又是我的错！可在我激动完了之后，你他妈有一个月……”

夏洛克知道这完全没个头，他站在原地听约翰抱怨完了，没给出一点反应，约翰的脸涨红，他说完之后捂住脸，深呼吸了几次。

“约翰。”夏洛克尝试叫了伴侣的名字。

“嗯。”

“我真的很抱歉，你做出怎样的决定我都尊重。”夏洛克走到约翰身边，拉着约翰的手在他面前半跪下来，像是当初求婚那样。可约翰无动于衷，他故意不去看夏洛克。

夏洛克接着说：“但我真的很高兴，就算我瞒着你，就算我知道我会让你生气甚至失去你，我真的很高兴我们能有个孩子。就算现在也是。”

约翰的嘴唇动了动，他转过头来与夏洛克对视，仍是没有说一句话。

“所以，你可以给我生个孩子吗，约翰？”

“你不能把结果强塞给我后又装作尊重我的意见。”约翰闭上眼，他低下头，将两人的额头贴在一起，“我当然想，但我生气的是你瞒着我……我一点心理准备都没有。”

“是我不好。”夏洛克抬起脸亲吻着约翰，约翰没有拒绝那个饱含歉意的吻。

约翰也没有拒绝留下那个孩子，虽然回忆起长达三个多月的阴谋，他还是想要踹两脚枕边人解气。妊娠反应在他意识到这个小家伙的存在后如期而至，他把自己的胃十二指肠都翻了个遍时会生夏洛克的气，自己吃得太多也会生夏洛克的气，照镜子发现脸开始变圆也会生夏洛克的气。

只有自己带着听诊器找胎心的时候，才会握着夏洛克的手，和他一起感受第三个生命的频率。

我爱你。那频率听着如此清晰。

**Author's Note:**

> 【备注】
> 
> HCG：人绒毛膜促性腺激素，怀孕/葡萄胎/宫外孕时结果成阳性。本来写的是尿检但感觉跟后面夏洛克做的尿检一样太明显了嗯。
> 
> 【AO促性腺激素比例在0.21到1.34之间，那么你就会发育成Bate】这一段都是我自己胡诌的。其实这么复杂和特异的物种内差异常都是假的假的假的。只需要体会两点精神：1、男性beta不怀孕；2、其实他们可以。当然高血压诊断标准是真的，祝大家身体健康。
> 
> 麦考夫敲的是John，夏洛克意识到他在问什么就回复了cancer（癌症），麦考夫结合约翰的眼神意识到了夏洛克到底干了啥。


End file.
